wikityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Enodoc
Welcome to Fable Answers! Welcome to Fable Answers, Enodoc. Thanks for ! I hope you join in and ask or answer some more questions. You can find the new questions on the page. Why not and tell us more about yourself? If you need any help, have a look at . -- Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:36, May 19, 2010 OK. I have had a bit of help with the skin but the colouring is all mine. We have now got talk page links too. At the top of the page. It currently says Back to go from a talk page to the article but if you can think of anything better, feel free to tell me. And, yes. Transparent background would be good. But, thanks for the compliment. It took me a few hours to get it all done. 08:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, it looks quite good. Apart from the links. What do you think? Do we need to change them now? 06:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :On recent changes, the sidebar doesn't look as good. Could you have a look at this if you know how to? 09:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::What's wrong with it? On my computer it looks the same as it does everywhere else. Can you upload a screenshot? --Enodoc(Talk) 10:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::That's odd then. Here. Look at the bottom of the sidebar. 11:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::That looks like it may be a problem with the toolbox width/border settings. I'm guessing you use Firefox? I use IE and don't get the rounded borders which may be causing the problem. I'll see what I can do, tell me if it sorts itself out. --Enodoc(Talk) 09:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::All right. And, yes, I use Firefox. 10:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It appears to be fine now. 10:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Hi, how did you override the sidebar with the MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar? I am asking this as it seems to be different to the code on another answers wiki I use and am trying to change it. Can you get back to me on this? Thanks, 20:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind. It fixed itself after a purge. 20:24, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Duplicates I have gotten a few which I have eliminated. I may have some I missed. I have redirected most duplicates to the best answer. I have had the How to open the Guild chest so many times I know the name of the best question off by heart. How to have sex comes up a lot too... But, I may have a few left over but almost 900 questions! I am so pleased with how it is going and it is a month since I set it up tomorrow. ☆The Solar 12:22, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Nice to hear that it's going so well! Only a month? Wow! You should add the best answer to the most popular questions to that list on the main page of Top Questions that I started. (The only one there now is When will Fable III be released?) Did you know also that you have 70 ? --Enodoc(Talk) 12:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't really care about the wanted categories actually. They don't work the same on answers wikis that they do on normal wikis. Yeah, I should add more questions there then. I will add the Guild chest question I think. ☆The Solar 13:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Holiday Since I am on holiday, can you take over from me for a week? That means answering, tagging, moving questions to better titles, incl. capital letters, Fable II instead of fable 2 etc. Thanks, ☆The Solar ☆ 06:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I will do what I can. --Enodoc(Talk) 09:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks so much for all your help. ☆The Solar ☆ 16:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem. Welcome back! --Enodoc(Talk) 22:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Taking a Break Hi again, I am taking a bit of a break from wikis in general and haven't been editing much lately as it is starting to take over my life. So, would you mind holding the fort for a while until I get back please? I don't know how long I will be gone but you don't have to if you don't want to. Thanks, ☆The Solar ☆ 20:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'll do as much as I can. --Enodoc(Talk) 21:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Perma'd I have unfortunately been perma banned for no reason. If you want bureaucrat rights, I would suggest applying for an adoption of the wiki explaining that you are the only active admin etc. Thanks, SD 21:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh. When did that happen? I thought your ban expired. I'll mention it to Sannse on her page again then. --Enodoc(Talk) 21:10, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought it would expire tomorrow too. Then I noticed I was blocked infinitely for no reason. 05:26, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::It is all right. It was a bug. I wasn't really perma blocked. ☆The Solar ☆ 06:52, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for doing the spoiler thing for me in that best ending in fable 3 question i did it wrong :No problem. For more answering guidelines, check out Tips and Help, and don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions. --Enodoc(Talk) 14:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Vandal The IP 207.254.225.23 was already warned about vandalism a week ago and it looks like they're up to it again on Co op children. I reverted the vandalism but wasn't sure if I should warn them again so I thought it best to refer the issue to you. -- geekie beekie(Talk) 19:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ah yes, thanks for that. They have now been blocked for 2 weeks. --Enodoc(Talk) 19:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem. If you ever need help with anything on Answers or the wiki just let me know, I'm happy to help. :) -- geekie beekie(Talk) 21:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Oops I just wanted to apologize for changing the redirect on How do i get to sunset house on fable 3. It was unanswered when I stared working on it and I forgot to check if it had been updated before I hit publish. I'm sorry, I'll make sure to double check that from now on. -- geekie beekie(Talk) 22:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, those things happen. Something else I just thought of, when answering a question by redirecting it somewhere else, could you remove any tag that it may have as well, please. That will help keep our stats in order. Keep up the good work! --Enodoc(Talk) 22:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, will do. :) -- geekie beekie(Talk) 23:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Ideas for F4 Been thinking lately about why F2 is better than F3 (in my opinion) and found so many reasons. Other than the ability to trade items with a henchman I cannot find many other things Lionhead did improved on. Maybe a talk page could be started to allow people who have played both to discuss what they like or dislike to give Lionhead some ideas for F4.Garry Damrau 09:30, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. That sounds like a good idea. We already have a page with a lot of , but here is a link to where you can start a new thread for gameplay likes/dislikes ideas. --Enodoc(Talk) 09:42, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello from the colonies }} I've moved this to my main wiki talk page as it seems to be more about that site than Fable Answers Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 11:20, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know; it looks fine. --Enodoc(Talk) 21:44, November 17, 2011 (UTC) isn't answered with question, was question continued what i wanted to ask was too long to fit in headder :But the site doesn't work like that. As soon as something is put into the answer box, the site marks it as answered. If a question is too long to fit in a box, it is not an appropriate "quick-fix" question for Fable Answers, and should be asked in the , where more details can be given and discussions can be had. --Enodoc(Talk) 23:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) A question about redirects After going through some of the Un-answered questions and redirecting them to other page which already exists I've noticed that the question isn't clased as answered (is not removed from the Un-answered questions list). I would like to ask is this supposed to happen? Thanks for the help in advance, I just find it a little confusing :) WikiaWizard 17:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :What should happen is that no redirect should have any tags at all, Un-answered, Answered, or anything else. Sometimes they are removed when you add the #REDIRECT part, and sometimes they aren't. If they aren't removed automatically, it would be worth removing them manually so it doesn't mess up the statistics of Un-answered questions. --Enodoc(Talk) 19:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, that is what I thought about the matter also. Some seemed to remove themselves after a redirect was added to them and some others just seemed to stay. Now that's been cleared up I'll carry on trying to sort some of them out. Thanks for clearing things up Enodoc :) WikiaWizard 18:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I was looking into it, and I think if you put a redirect in the "Answer" box it won't remove the tag, but if you put a redirect in using the "Edit" button then it will remove the tag. --Enodoc(Talk) 00:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Answering specific questions Hi again Enodoc. I would like to ask something about answering certain questions I've seen recently. I have redirected the Why do people..? page to the Why was my question redirected here page but I'm unsure if that is how we answer this type of question. I thought that because it is an aspect of the game specific to that gamer's personal world rather than a question about the game in general it should be redirected (which I have done). Was this the right way to answer it? I also think the same about answering questions which are about the gameplay elements designed by Lionhead such as the Why in Fable 2..? Should I have redirected this? Thanks for the help Enodoc, WikiaWizard 16:35, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :With that first one, since we don't really have any context for it, that is probably the best thing we can do, other than deleting it (it's a bit long and has ~bad title~ punctuation in it). If we can work something else out for those sorts of questions though we should try that first. If there are specific reasons that we can't answer a question, such as because we're not Lionhead Studios, then that can go in the answer instead of redirecting, such as that second one. --EnodocTalkTalk]]) 17:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks again Enodoc. I'll carry on sorting with that in mind :) WikiaWizard 17:21, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Links Hi Enodoc, I saw your edit about the perferred way to link and I was just wondering how you do it or where I can read about linking. Azaelia Silmarwen 22:56, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. There are links specific to this site and the other Fable Wiki sites that link between each other. From Fable Answers, to link to the Fable Wiki, you can use the link style. For example, produces and links to the Albion article on the main wiki. If you use the Rich Text Editor, you may see the green jigsaw puzzle icon instead when editing; this tells you that there is more detailed coding than the RTE can cope with and advises you to use source mode to edit. :On a similar line, links within Fable Answers can be done like this: text to display, so this link appears as this link and links to the question "How do I get to Driftwood". :You can read more about normal wiki links at ; and more about templates, which the links are, at . :Enodoc(Talk) 23:42, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that. :D Azaelia Silmarwen 21:25, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Maybe It's Me Take a look at the icon for creating a talk page on the most recent questions. On my computer they are coming out located at different places, some even inside the answer area. WierdGarry Damrau(talk) 13:29, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm yes that's happening for me too. Maybe a bug in the tech update? Although they haven't announced one this week yet.... --Enodoc(Talk) 13:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :OK then I'm Not crazyGarry Damrau(talk) 13:40, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :If you are wondering who is attacking the Fable Answers with an un-silenced blunderbuss it's me. Boo!ChitownCooperator 12:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Loose Ends Most of the remaining questions are specific to Fable and The Lost Chapters or are too vague for me know if they are or are not. I would ask that someone who is more knowledgeable of this game handle these remaining few questions. Thanks in advance.Garry Damrau(talk) 13:29, February 28, 2012 (UTC) plz help me? ok i palyed fable 3 a long time ago but then my friend moved then i got the game so i recover my account at my house and i was ready to play but i dident have any files and at my friends xbox i was almost done with the game and i dont want to start again any help?Angel Benitez 16:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :If you don't have the save file then there's nothing we can do. --Enodoc(Talk) 16:49, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :If you are still in contact with your friend and are on very good terms with them, you could give them your password and they could recover your gamertag, move your saves to the cloud and then you could recover your gamertag from where you are and move them to the console you are currently playing on. Another way would be to send your friend a USB flash drive to copy your games to and mail them back to you. They would still need your gamertag password to move the game saves to a flash drive. Just a suggestion.Garry Damrau(talk) 14:48, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Category sorting Hello Enodoc. Seeing as though many of the questions have been answered now I have noticed that sometimes when the questions are answered not all of them have had categories added to them. This seems to be a little problematic at the moment as I don't know a way to know which has or has not got categories. I wanted to ask is there a way that we can find out which questions need tagging? WikiaWizard 18:50, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately not, the usual that we would use on the main site does not work because every question is auto-tagged into Answered or Unanswered questions. I asked Wikia about it last year and they said they may sort something out in the future, so basically it's not on their agenda. --Enodoc(Talk) 22:54, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Well that could be a little problematic but I guess we'll have to wait until something comes along. I'm currently just going through all the categories by hand and editing each as I go along. There's also a problem with some of the answers where they are not helpful at all and are actually rude - and sometimes explicit - vandalism. Is there anyway that could be filtered or prevented? I tend to just revert it and add a warning to the Talk pages of the user/IP. WikiaWizard 17:24, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Technically there is supposed to be an in-built spam filter in Wikia's editing software, but I don't think it works very well. If you want to look into it further, you can search on Community Central for VSTF. --Enodoc(Talk) 20:42, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Good catch Good catch on the edit I made. I've been playing Fable 3 lately and forgot about Brightwood in the previous game and that there is no "Brightwall Tower". :No worries. We're all here to help each other out :) :Enodoc(Talk) 10:14, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Can't Bring Me Down I B moving again soon. Don't worry U can't get rid of me that EZ. I'll be back. P.S. Now we are green?Garry Damrau(talk) 18:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :No worries. As I said before, any time is good. As for the green, I thought there should be a better distinction for those who have extended rights (particularly so I can miss those edits when I'm going through RecentChanges!). --Enodoc(Talk) 18:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hit 2500 edits on Fable Answers. Time to ask for another badge? LMAO (Y) :)Garry Damrau(talk) 13:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) It would appear that I'm cursed... So now that I can edit again over at the wiki, I can't answer questions here. I can add categories but not save my answer to a question. Any ideas? -- geekie beekie(Talk) 01:10, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh I forgot to add that I can edit question that have already been answered but am unable to answer any un-answered questions. -- geekie beekie(Talk) 01:43, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Sometimes there are some questions that just can't be saved, due to how the questions themselves have been asked. If a question is too long, or has punctuation such as !/?,.'; in it, then the system doesn't know how to save it properly. :However, you can get around this problem (which I have myself quite often) by forcing the page into the edit window. In the address bar, type ?action=edit at the end of the URL and you should be able to edit it. So for example, http://fable.answers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Enodoc?action=edit :Enodoc(Talk) 10:47, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll give that a try. -- geekie beekie(Talk) 19:26, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I apoligise if I'm intruding but I would also like to offer some advice. I have found a useful tool that can help with directing you to the edit page without editing the URL. To make it easier to edit without having to put the specific parts at the end of the URL you can go down to the little bar (it's where you can choose the actions such as "Follow" or "My Tools") and click the Customise button. Then select from the drop down list of "Popular Tools" and scroll down until you see the "edit" tool. Select this and the "edit" function should be acessable from the menu bar without having to enter ?action=edit into the URL. Hope that helps. WikiaWizard 23:33, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Spam filter|this question I tried to nominate this question for deletion but was blocked by the Spam filter. Would you please delete this question due to not being pertinent to this site?Garry Damrau(talk) 21:47, June 25, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, this one is also causing a problem with the filter but the question isn't really needed anyway (part of a double redirect chain). Can you remove it please? WikiaWizard 23:37, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::The spam filter really doesn't do what it's supposed to do at all.... it's not supposed to stop the deletion of spam... --Enodoc(Talk) 18:06, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Time to Move The question Finding family after fight belongs in the Forums (I believe) but I can't move it myself. Could you do so when you get the chance? Thanks WikiaWizard 16:34, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately that's not really possible as Fable Answers does not have its own Forums and moving a page from one wiki to another takes ages. I'm just going to have to delete it. They are advised very clearly in more than one place to ask actual questions. --Enodoc(Talk) 18:08, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Deleted? why was my question deleted? "What is the most strongest WILL spell in fable original" Alkenchurch (talk) 03:35, November 7, 2012 (UTC)Alkenchurch :According to the log, the question had been flagged as "broken". Looking at its history, I believe this was because it was registered as "answered" because someone wrote "Can anyone answer this I would also like to know about it thanks!" in the answer box. Since that isn't an answer to the question, there was a conflict between the site saying it's answered when it actually isn't. Hence it was flagged as broken. What I can do for you though is restore an un-broken version of the question to the site so that it can be answered with an actual answer. --Enodoc(Talk) 08:52, November 7, 2012 (UTC) oops Sorry about redirecting those questions to the incomplete question. I found that one first while looking at random questions and fixed that one first. Then I did a search for questions related to dog breeds and found several others with outdated info, speculation, and personal commentary. I took the lazy course of action and redirected them. Thanks for fixing that up.Garry Damrau(talk) 00:37, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Sprecken sie Deutch? I need your opinion on this. We recently have three new questions that appear to be in German. Would you like me to take a stab at translating and redirecting them or would you recommend deleting them assuming they are someones attempt at humour?Garry Damrau(talk) 00:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Forget about it. I worked out that one was about the Hollow Legion and following the Golden Path but could not be certain what the question was. I answered all three with "I dont understand the question. English please."Garry Damrau(talk) 01:55, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Help Sorry to use your talk page but my browser does not allow the creation of new (Talk) pages. It keeps one from going to non-existant pages. This question needs a new answer. Does the Fable2.com website still work I would just put No but it deserves a better answer.Garry Damrau(talk) 03:01, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, done. I think we ought to go through Category:A Hero's Tale and Category:Ancestor's Chest some time and tidy them up. Something to do over Christmas :) :Enodoc(Talk) 09:28, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :Sure I'll do what I can but using IE on the Xbox has limitations. When I try to use the Category links you included above I get an error message saying page does not exist or is outdated. On the bottom it says "HTTP Error 404". If I can use someones laptop I will follow those questions and edit them later. It seems to me that soft redirects to the definative answer would work best. Fewer hard redirects that way.Garry Damrau(talk) 12:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I wasn't specifically meaning for you to do it, or that it needed to be done soon, just something that needs to be done. The problem with the category links is that they actually don't exist, so that makes sense. If you can get into them, it lists all questions with that tag. ::Generally, hard redirects #REDIRECT are best, as they don't clog up category listings or question listing numbers. The more things we can turn into hard redirects, the less choices we need to worry about when looking for the best existing answer. Soft redirects are best for linking a "question" which is not a question to an article at Fable Wiki, and only then when the question is the same as a page title, like Road to Rule. --Enodoc(Talk) 14:21, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I've made a good dent in the number of questions in those two categories but there are a few that pertain to the Limited Edition items found there and certain aspects of A Hero's Tale that do not fit with the definitive answer about opening the chest. I will find and redirect a few more but its fairly cleaned up now. Merry XmasGarry Damrau(talk) 03:41, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh wow. Well done! Thanks for that :) :::Enodoc(Talk) 14:51, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it's me this time Just wondering if you are aware that the category adding tab has changed in appearance and now when you add categories the prompt says to press "Enter or Return" but the boxes to click say "Save or Cancel"? Kinda confusing if you're new to adding categories. In addition now to answer questions you need to enter Edit mode instead of just entering an answer. I like it because we won't be getting the 'noobs' answering questions poorly but it kind of deters new contributors from adding their two cents and getting involved.ChitownCooperator (talk) 04:16, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :I guess the category thing is a result of the recent update to category structure. I didn't know about the answer box disappearing, so thanks for that. That's probably a bug, a side effect of the update or something. --Enodoc(Talk) 09:28, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :They must have made another change to the Cat function. Now when I add categories it does not show the changes when I press Save. Omly if I refresh or reload the page do I see the categories I have added.ChitownCooperator (talk) 10:53, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah it's still a bit buggy. Seems to work sometimes for me and not other times. The cats do get added though, even if they don't appear straight away. --Enodoc(Talk) 13:40, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::BTW Gratz on your 10,000 edits.Garry Damrau(talk) 22:23, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Boo! Take a look at the most recent photo. We could really use that here.Garry Damrau(talk) 01:34, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Haha lol. --Enodoc(Talk) 09:06, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :May I suggest that you make a catch-all question like the Why was my question redirected here for the expected questions about Xbox One? This is really not a Fable related topic (Yet) and we should have somewhere to direct these questions.ChitownCooperator (talk) 06:01, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not really sure what we could put there. I'll leave it for now and see what we get; you can always add to anything that can't directly be answered. That gives this: ---- Sorry - that's not a question we can answer! This question does not have a definitive answer, and is more appropriate for discussion. The standard page style of Fable Answers cannot handle discussions, so please direct your question to the at Fable Wiki Forums. ---- ::--Enodoc(Talk) 11:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Wow, It looks like everyone is playing the free version of Fable III. This could get fun around here. Garry Damrau(talk) 05:42, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Ah yes, I totally hadn't made that connection :) --Enodoc(Talk) 15:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Looks like we need a new template, or a rewrite of same, other than the watercooler one, with the new forum format.Garry Damrau(talk) 06:22, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :On it. Same template, new destination. --Enodoc(Talk) 15:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I done goofed. Can you do me a solid mayhaps and just crush my only thread I accidently made because I hit the wrong button into oblivion with the delete option please? Thanks in advance.Volcannon (talk) 07:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :No worries, I see Garry has sorted you out there. I wish the Search bar was more obvious than the New Questions bar... --Enodoc(Talk) 15:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC)